ZaDr word oneshots
by Gumchewingbluejay
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. I will write a ZaDr one shot for every word you guys recommend to me. There will be smut and omorashi if you want. If you don't like ZaDr then don't read it. HARSH CRITICISM IS A MUST! DON'T SAY IT'S GOOD IF IT'S NOT GOOD!
1. WTF am I writing

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction! Wish me luck! I'm going to start this off by creating a completion of ZaDr one shots based off of words. In the comments, give me a word, any word, and I will create a one shot around the word.**

 **Here are some rules involving the** **one shots**

 **1\. no rules on the rating, so i will write about smut, or dirty, kinky scenes.  
** **2\. Mpreg will be involved at some points (maybe)  
** **3\. Please be mature about this. Don't give me words like "the" "or' "and" you know what I mean  
4\. if there are certain specification you want in your one-shot them send me a private message and make sure you give me details.  
5\. I will be accepting your oc into the story. Your characters will be accepted as a side-character, such as a doctor, a child, a teacher, a parent, so on and so forth. However, they will not be coming between the couple, and Irken ocs will not be accepted.  
6\. Please have fun with it. This is my first story so if you plan to flame me, please be gentle. I'm not wearing my fireproof suit. **

**Since this is my first fanfiction, please don't expect anything all too great.**

 **I give lots of credit to my wonderful sister Dtksgirl. She helped me through this confusing website. If you like anime go read her story. She's got talent. And if your into Steven Universe then she's got a great pearlnet story going. Pearl gets pregnant yo! (/*0*)/ Don't bring up ZaDr to her though. She's a hater.**

 **Please don't use the word hater or I'll throw you in the airlock.**

 **Yeah.**


	2. Hater

Zim and Dib walked along the sidewalk where leaves crunched under their feet. It was early october and Dib was introducing Zim to something new. Something Dib called a "date." Dib led Zim to a small smoothie shop called Smoothies Of Your Choosies. (Thanks dtksgirl for the name) They went into the shop to find that all the seats were taken.

"Now what!?" said Zim, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Calm down. Look." Dib pointed out a couple that were leaving their table. "See? Nothing to get so worked up about." Dib led Zim to the table and they put their stuff down to claim it as theirs. Dib then put his arm around Zim. "Come on." he said as he led him to the order counter. Dib got a chunky brown smoothie (That's what it's called. Chunky Brown.) and Zim got a watermelon flavored smoothie.

When they returned to the table however, they found that they previous couple had returned and taken their table back. Zim and Dib's stuff was now lying on the floor.

"Hey!" yelled Zim. The couple looked annoyed.

"What do you want." Said the girl in a snotty voice.

Zim slammed his cup down onto the table. "This is our table!"

"No, its not." sneered the girl.

"Yeah." said the boy sounding almost as snarky as the girl. "are you blind? Can't you see we're sitting her already?"

"Do you have the BRAIN WORMS?"

Dib quickly cut in. "This was our table. You left. We even saw you pay!"

"Pssh! Whatever! Even so, we're not letting two faggots like you sit here!" Sneered the girl.

"Yeah." agreed the boy. "Can't you see this place is for _normal_ people and not queers like you?"

" _NORMAL?"_ Shouted Zim. "We are PERFECTLY _normal!_ Maybe even more normal than you! Right Dib!?" Zim looked back to his love-pig for confirmation. Instead Dib looked away.

"Come on ZIm. We should just go."

Zim was appaled by Dib's response.

DIb picked up their things that were lying on the floor. Then he grabbed Zim's drink. "Come on."

The girl smiled with satisfaction. "yeah. Listen to your gay boyfriend and get out of here." She laughed with her boyfriend. Zim snarls at her.

"DIB!" Zim calls after Dib. Dib ignore him and continues walking. Zim glares at the girl. He knocks her purse to the floor and runs out to catch up with his boyfriend.

Once he's caught up with him, he grabbed his arm. "Dib! Why did you do that?"

"Because people were staring."

"But..But she called us faggots! I don't know what that means, but I don't like the sound of it!"

"..."

"They called us queers!"

"..."

"They said we're not normal!"

"..."

"Why aren't you speaking!?"

"Because their right."

"What?"

"We are queers! And faggots! And anything else they may call us. They say all that because it's true! We are NOT normal! We are freaks! That's just what we are."

Zim stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. Dib continued to walk until Zim took his shoulders and turned him around. "We're not freaks" he said, "I know we're not. I don't like it when you say such things." Then Zim embraced Dib in a hug. Dib hesitantly hugged Zim back. They just stayed there for a long time. They just hugged. And even as people passed and whispered and made jokes and pointed, they ignored it all. Because they knew they were normal.

And all the haters could go suck a dick.

 **A/N: I hate the word hater. It is so fucking annoying and stupid, so please shut up. Please. My stupid sister (Dtksgirl) recommended this word to me just to piss me off, but it's a start. Fuck you Dtksgirl.**

 **But seriously, she's a good author.**

 **Yeah**


	3. Sneezing

**A/N: This is an omorashi. The word sneezing suggested by Isla-Robin-295. Thank you human. It is very much appreciated. Yas. A warning ahead of time, Dib is the Uke and Zim is the Seme. And Dib is pregnant. Yeah. Enjoy!**

Only a few months ago, Zim had impregnated Dib with his smeets. Dib is now six months along. He lives Zim in his base. Son on and so forth. All the awful symptoms of pregnancy hit poor Dib with full force. Every morning, Dib would wake up with the urge to vomit. He would have to wake up in the middle of the night to go pee. He couldn't eat some of his favorite foods because they made him sick. Yet he craved to eat the strangest things he would never have eaten. When Zim would yell at him, he would almost cry. And Zim had to put up with all of it.

One day, Dib was feeling extra moody, and Zim was beginning to get tired of Dib's constant complaining!

"Zim my feet hurt."

"Zim, I have to pee."

"Zim, I can't find the remote!"

"I'm hungry, Zim!"

"Get that food away from me, Zim!"

"Zim, I'm gonna throw up!"

"Zim, I threw up."

"Zim, I hate this movie! It makes me cry!"

"Zim, I'm tired!"

"Zim, will you buy me some ice cream?"

Zim couldn't stand it!

Zim was out buying Zim a third tub of rocky road ice cream, when he figured out what to do about Dib's constant complaining! Something that will keep him occupied. Pregnant people like to be happy. And happiness mean... KITTIES! He will buy Dib a kitty! GENIUS!

Zim returned home shortly to find Dib still sitting on the sofa, right where he was when Zim left.

"What took you so long?" groaned Dib, "I don't want ice cream anymore. I want donuts."

Zim gritted his teeth with irritation. "Well, I have something for you that's better than ice cream and donuts."

"Better than donuts?" Dib asked skeptically.

"Yes. So much better!"

The cat mews.

"Zim... what is that?"

Zim pulls the cat out of the cat carrier and hold it up in front of Dib. It was a cute gray cat with golden eyes. "Surprise! It's a kitty! Be happy now!"

"No! Zim!" Dib yells. He starts to sneeze. "Zim! _Achoo!_ Get it away from me! _Achoo!"_

"What's wrong? Do you not like the kitty?" Zim pushes the kitty closer to Dib's face. Dib tried to push the cat away as he continued sneezing.

The symptom that hit Dib the hardest was the frequent urination. He found himself getting up to pee every twenty minutes. He felt the intense pressure on his bladder get worse as he sneezed uncontrollably.

He squeezed his thighs together as he pushed the cat away. Zim held the cat in his arms. "What's wrong Dib stink? Do you not enjoy the company of the constant mewing of the furry beast?"

"I'm _achoo_ allergic to _achoo_ to cats!" Dib said. He stood up in an attempt to leave the room. That was a horrible mistake. He lost control over his bladder upon standing.

Zim didn't notice since he was turned around at the time shooing the cat out the door. He shut the door and turned back around to see the wet patch that steadily grew in Dibs pants. Zim just watched and said nothing. Dib eventually stopped sneezing. Dib's face went red when he realized what he had done. He emptied his bladder all over his boyfriend's floor while he watched. His emotions got the best of him and he began to tear up. They were both speechless for awhile.

Eventually Zim sighed and took dibs hand. He led him over to a small table next to his couch. "Computer." He said, "Take me down." The table lifts up and the floor opens. The hover platform lifts up and Zim pulls Dib onto it. The elevator takes them down and neither of them speak.

"I-I'm sorry." Dib spoke up.

"For what?" Zim replied calmly, "You have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes I do. I made a mess in your house for you to clean up. I'm sorry."

"No, it was entirely my fault. I brought the cat home and made you sneeze and- wait! Who said I was going to clean it!?"

"I'm not gonna clean it!" Yelled Dib, forgetting his embarrassment. "You're the one who brought home the cat and made me sneeze!"

"How was I supposed to know your allergic to cats!"

The couple continued to argue like this and everyone lived happily ever after.

That is... until GIR found the mess...

 **A/N: Okay! That went horribly! God I suck at writing. But still, it was fun. Like I said earlier, this one is for Isla-Robin-295. Thank you human.**

 **This is probably like the third Dib omorashi ever written. Since they are usually all about Zim. Keep the words coming people! I'm gonna look pretty fucking stupid if I have to make up my own words.**


	4. Mini Hiatus TnT

**A/N: I'm sorry friends! I know you love me! (just kidding. You probably think I suck. :P) I must leave you all! For I am going to a summer camp for a week! I might update This story tomorrow before I leave. But then again I might not be able to. Whatever.**

 **Sorry dudes, but that's the way it has to be.**

 **The same goes for my dear sister Dtksgirl. She is coming with me. So she will be on hiatus as well.**

 **Please review a plenty! I wanna come home to love! I may need a little help with moving Alien's Robot along.**

 **That's all I have to say about that. I will see ya'll in a week.**

 **~gumchewingbluejay signing off ;-;**


	5. Science

Science

Zim, Dib, and GIR were all relaxing on Zim's couch watching the Angry Monkey Show. GIR was enjoying it as he ate chicken dipped in mayo. Dib was awfully confused as he had never seen this show before. Zim just ate his Irken fun-dip contently as he leaned on his large-headed lover and felt his arm around him. Zim was used to seeing such horrifying nonsense from his robot slave.

"Okay I'll bite. What the hell is this?" Asked this gesturing to the t.v.

"Shhh! This is the best part!" GIR shushed Dib. Dib stayed quiet as he watched hoping for their to maybe be some sort of interesting scene.

The angry monkey growled.

GIR burst out with maniacal laughter. His laughter got increasingly loud and terrifying. Dib was very disturbed. GIR laughed louder and louder and louder until his body shut down and he fell asleep. Dib stared at GIR's sleeping body, terrified.

"He does that sometimes." Zim said, pulling the fun dip stick out of his mouth only to talk, then popping it right back in.

"Okay?" Said Dib unsure. Dib then bent over Zim and grabbed the remote from it's spot next to GIR. He switched the channel over to something a lot more sane. It was a live broadcast of an interview with his father, Professor Membrane.

"Tell us about you're latest invention Professor Membrane!" Said the interviewer. He held the microphone up to Membrane.

"Well, I can tell you that it will be super scientific and full of SCIENCE!" Proclaimed Professor Membrane.

The screen cut to another news report. Zim rolled his eyes at the publicity that this one person was receiving. He looked up to see what Dib's face had to say about all this. To Zim's surprise, Dib was smiling. He seemed almost proud. Dib glanced down to notice that Zim was staring at him.

"My father said his newest invention was going to be revolutionary." Dib explained to Zim. "But then again, he says that about everything he does. He tells me science is everything and nothing is possible without science. And he's right."

Zim looked away without saying anything.

"Something wrong?" Asked Dib skeptically.

"Do you think you'd ever go back to science?" asked Zim, avoiding Dib's look.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that one time when you gave up on the para-whatever?"

"Paranormal. And yes, I remember."

"When you did, that gave me no purpose. I couldn't do anything without you there to try and stop me. I needed you. You gave me reason. I thought it was because I needed someone to stop me. But I was wrong. It was because you have ignored me. I can't stand the feeling of being ignored. Especially by you." Zim looked up at Dib. "Do you think that might ever happen again? Would you ever leave me for your dad? For science?"

Dib stared at Zim for a while in shock and slight bewilderment. He then smiled and chuckled a little. He embraced Zim in a warm hug. Zim was surprised by this sudden action.

"Oh Zim. Why would I ever leave you. I love you! I would never leave my love for some thing as boring as science! Who cares if my dad is disappointed. So what if I'm not the son he always wanted me to be? At least I have you and I wouldn't lose you for all the universe."

Zim was speechless. He just sat in Dib's embrace, feeling the warmth of his arms. Zim smiled, feeling touched by Dib's kind words. He hugged him back and they fell asleep together on the couch.

* * *

 **A/N: This word was given to me by my beloved sister, Dtksgirl. She trying to give me hard ones but I'll figure em' out!**

 **Anyway, If you read the previous chapter I posted, I am going to be leaving for a week to go to a summer camp. I would love to come home to lots of love! And reviews! Lots of reviews! Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next week!**


End file.
